1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a touch sensor and a liquid crystal display having the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A touch panel includes a screen and a touch sensor to detect the presence and location of a touch within the screen. A user can select an item displayed on the screen using a finger, a hand, or an object, such as a stylus.
A touch panel may be disposed on top of a liquid crystal display panel, which displays an image, to receive input information from a user and detect position information. However, when the touch panel is disposed in this manner, optical characteristics (e.g., brightness, a viewing angle, etc.) of the LCD may be lowered. Further, the thickness of the LCD may be increased to an undesirable size due to the additional thickness of the touch panel.
Thus, there is a need for a touch panel that can be incorporated within a liquid crystal display panel of a liquid crystal display.